galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Nilfeheim culture
Nilfeheim Culture Union Member Society ,native to planet Nilfeheim . Evolved out of a colony of Earth origin. (Was not a United Earth colony) Origins and source The Colonists of Nilfeheim were made up of several groups such as the Church of Odin , Viking culture re-enactment groups and the Viking Movement of Lars Erikson . Since there was no real surviving Viking society on Earth at that time, these groups used popular romantic sources that were quite inaccurate in terms of real Viking culture . Some elements were taken from real historical sources but interpreted wrong or in a way it would fit their expectations and romantic inspired views. Scholars studying the Nilfeheim culture identified these sources as core elements : Hollywood Movies , Comic Books, the Edda , Folk Tales and real historic sources. While the humans arriving on Nilfeheim brought along all these sources and ideas, a very distinctive culture formed over the space of 3000 years that is as unique in its own right and as real and genuine as the one it was based on. Culture and Society Music Nilfeheim Neo Viking Music draws heavily on Gaelic , Icelandic , Norwegian and Germanic folk sources as there were no actual viking music sources. However Viking Music instruments had been unearthed and are reproduced with great care by Nilfeheim artisans Core elements are flutes, drums, Lyre , harp, and bag pipes. Some Nilfeheim music also includes the classical Terran guitar and fiddle.(These instruments are not classic Viking but have been part of the things brought along by the first colonists) Most Nilfeheim music is in form of songs with strong themes about : Fighting, Honor, Old Clans, Heroic Deeds and similar subjects. There are also the Songs to the Gods and the Midnight Songs . Songs to the Gods are almost always Capella with perhaps an accompaning drum. The Midnight songs are more upbeat and have either humorous or sexual explicit themes. It should be noted that Off World music had very little influence. Famous Songs are often sung by every one present and into the wee hours. Sculpture, Visual Arts Sculptures of stone are highly realistic depict heroic men usually struggling in fight against a monster or enemy, Also the stories and images of the Gods are popular subjects. Nilfeheim artisans are known for their stone cutting skills , the art of leather embellishment and leather carving is well developed. Very famous are the incredible hand woven tapestries depicting elaborate scenes of god and clan lore. Such tapestries are worth many thousand credits. There are very few painters but Harkik Gerrikson is regarded as the most famous Nilfeheim painter. He lived from 3892 to 3992 and created eighty two paintings depicting the gods and fighting scenes in a style called Kirbyism . The Ragnarsson family owned the largest collection until they became the Olafson Clan . The 12 x 8 meter painting "Ragnaroek " hangs in the Ragnarsson Burg (The new Olafson Burg) High Hall . It was insured by Elena Olafson, and the Insurance estimated the value at 80 Million Credits. Literature Nilfeheim literature has very few examples of fiction but a large body of poems. Nilfeheim vikings love to listen or recite poems and everyone knows the text of the most famous. Theatre and Film There are no theaters on Nilfeheim and no film industry. No Virtu studios. But there is an elaborate body of re-enactments and recitals. Very liked are the traveling story tellers. There are well developed dances : performed by men, couples and women The Dance of Sword and Axes is a unique Nilfeheim development believed to have its roots in the Sword Dance of Highlander / Scottish origin. However the Nilfeheim dance involves fighting moves and dancers often get hurt and carry away cuts and bruises. Summary The Culture is heavy in symbolism and the worship of strength, honor and fight. Core element is Male strength and abilities. Many Nilfeheim Neo Vikings are very religious as in the firm believe that the Gods were real. They are also very superstitious and do believe in Demons, Ghosts and a realm of the death. There is a well developed Underground culture of the women of Nilfeheim. It is expressed in form of very provocative fashion, in songs and jokes The Pre Astro Movies found in the Stockholm Arks recordings were: The Vikings (1958), The Long Ships (1964),The 13th Warrior (1999), Vicky the Viking (2009), Erik the Viking (1989),Prince Valiant (1954),The Norseman (1978), Pathfinder (2007), The Viking Sagas (1995),Beowulf (2007), Prince Valiant (1997) , Thor (2011). Valhalla Rising (2009), Vikings (2013 TV Series)Thor: The Dark World (2013), Erik the Conqueror, Beowulf & Grendel (2005), A Viking Saga: The Darkest Day (2013), Northmen - A Viking Saga (2014) The Comic Books found in the Halls of Hasvik Libary: Marvel Comics Thor, Prince Valiant Books found in the Halls of Hasvik Libary: The Last Kingdom (The Saxon Stories, #1) , The Long Ships by Frans G. Bengtsson , Odinn's Child (Viking, #1) by Tim Severin , and many others Category:Culture, fashion, art and life Category:Society Category:Encyclopedia Galactica